Vacaciones para 4
by LittleMonster98
Summary: fic trata de las divertidas y romanticas vacaciones que viviran : NARUTO, SASUKE, SAKURA Y HINATA Mal Summary lo se :P
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto no me pertenece, todos los derechos a Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, mi admiracion**

**Este es el primer cap que subo en esta web, tiene de todo jaja, asi que a disfrutar**

**Cap 1. La llegada**

-Si ya era hora de tener vacaciones!-exclamo una joven de cabello rosa con gran entusiasmo

-Te apoyo Sakura-chan!-se unió a la alegría de la pelirosa un joven de su misma edad de ojos azules y cabello rubio, el cual se había levantando de su asiento en el autobús en el que viajaban con la intención de contagiar su gran entusiasmo a sus dos amigos que iban ocupando los dos asientos adelante

-Usurantokachi! No grites tan alto, todo el autobús te ha escuchado-rezongó un joven pelinegro frotándose las sienes, el símbolo de su clan estaba presente en su chaqueta en uno de los costados de su brazo derecho, el PAI PAI (abanico) del clan Uchiha

-Cállate! Que no estoy hablando contigo teme!-contraataco el rubio recibiendo una mirada de advertencia por parte de su mejor amigo, y así comenzó un duelo de miradas de odio por parte de los dos

Ahora quien se frotaba las sienes era Sakura que siempre tendría que tranquilizar a sus dos compañeros de equipo-Es increíble que ustedes no se hayan matado ya!, siempre peleando por cualquier cosa!

-No es mi culpa Sakura-chan, además es siempre me esta provocando!- contesto Naruto

-No te provoco, solo trato de que seas menos molesto para los demás pasajeros dobe, no estamos solos sabes?-contraataco el Uchiha

-Si serás!-exclamo con rabia Naruto, un sentimiento que se reflejaba en su puño levantado

-a...no..Naruto-kun-una dulce voz interrumpió la pelea

El Uzumaki voltio y se encontró con al dueña de esa voz, su querida Hinata-chan y ahora novia desde hacia 2 años.

-Que sucede Hinata-chan?

-Naruto-kun, es mejor que te sientes... podrías caerte... si el autobús comienza a brincar bruscamente

-Arigatou por preocuparte-sonrió tiernamente Naruto, mientras Hinata se sonrojaba

Sakura que observo todo, solo se limito a sonreír se sentía contenta por ellos dos, ya que por fin Naruto encontró a su persona especial y Hinata realizo su sueño de estar con Naruto además de haber confesado sus sentimientos y ser correspondida. Por su parte la pelirosa también vivía feliz en lo que cabía decir, ya que tenía a Sasuke de nuevo a su lado. El Uchiha había vuelto gravemente herido a la aldea después de derrotar a su hermano y correr el riesgo de morir en la travesía, si no hubiera sido por que Naruto lo encontró agonizante y prácticamente lo cargo hasta encontrarse de nuevo con Sakura y los demás Shinobis que los acompañaban, pues Sasuke no estaría ahí, claro que tuvo que pagar una especie de castigo, pero eso había quedado atrás, lo que importaba es que Sasuke regreso con sus compañeros, y mas ahora que por fin después de 2 años de volver a estar todos juntos como equipo 7, pues el Uchiha accedió de repente a salir con la Haruno, cosa que sorprendió a todos.

-Hinata-chan arigatou por haber calmado a Naruto, sino hubiera tenido que golpearlo a el y a Sasuke-kun para que se tranquilizaran y no nos avergonzaran mas-comento Sakura con una sonrisa dibujada mirando a Hinata

-(Con una gota en la cabeza y pensando "que bien que detuve a Naruto-kun a tiempo")-de nada Sakura-chan

-Si claro Sakura-chan, tu solo me hubieras pegado a mi como siempre, y al baka no le hubieras echo nada ¬_¬ - exclamo con firmeza Naruto, ganándose que Sakura le transmitiera con su mirada su odio, que si seguía hablando lo golpearía.

En ese instante la llanta del autobús paso una piedra de tamaño considerable para que el vehiculo brincara, lo que causo que Naruto fuera a caer encima de Hinata y Sakura que apenas se puso de pie para amenazar al rubio fuera a parar a los brazos de Sasuke, este ultimo sorprendido por la acción inconciente de recibir en sus brazos a la Haruno.

-Auch auch-se quejo el Uzumaki-eso dolió-notando que Hinata estaba debajo suyo-Hinata-chan estas bien?

-S..Si Naruto-kun y tu estas bien?-toda roja por la cercanía de la cara del rubio

-Si estoy bien-notando la posición en que estaban y las cercanías de sus alientos que chocaban, Naruto se levanto rápidamente-lo siento Hinata-chan-desviando su mirada ruborizado

-No..Te preocupes Na..Naruto-kun-sonrió tímidamente

El rubio se levanto de su asiento para asegurarse de que Sakura y Sasuke estuvieran bien en los asientos de adelante, después de ese percance , y OH sorpresa! Lo que vio a ambos chicos semiabrazados y con sus ojos encontrados totalmente sonrojados

-Órale! Eso no se ve todos los días, y mucho menos que Sasuke-baka se muestre tan tierno y atento-comento divertido Naruto, en ese momento los dos implicados de la escena golpearon al Uzumaki, dejando K.O. en su asiento, para después separarse y crear una tensión.

-Naruto-kun!-exclamo asustada Hinata, mientras buscaba pomada curativa en sus bolsillos para su mejilla que punzaba un lindo color rojo.

Cuando la Hyuuga consiguió encontrar el medicamento lo aplico a la mejilla de Naruto acariciándola suavemente, mientras Naruto se tomaba su frente para controlar su mareo provocado por sus susodichos compañeros de equipo. Miro a Hinata con la preocupación y a la vez dedicación curarle su golpe y recordó la promesa que se había echo a si mismo, corresponderle y proteger a la persona que todo el tiempo le admiraba y amaba en secreto, esto lo había sellado con una promesa, poco después de comenzar a llamar a Hinata, Hinata-chan.

-Listo Naruto-kun, dejare de dolerte en un momento-concluyo Hinata

-Arigatou Hinata-chan, siempre te estoy preocupando-bajo la mirada el Uzumaki algo avergonzando

-No es nada Naruto-kun-el rubio la miro con una sonrisa en su cara-además no seria una buena novia si no me preocupara por ti!-exclamo de manera decidida la Hyuuga, sorprendiendo a Naruto

-Definitivamente has cambiado Hinata-chan, pero yo sigo metiéndome en problemas por tonterías y te preocupo

Negó con la cabeza la Hyuuga de nuevo-No hay por que sentirse así, además si cambiaras tu forma de ser, entonces no serias el mismo Naruto-kun del que me enamore...-se creo una tensión, sin haberse dado cuenta Hinata había hablado de mas, y un lindo sonrojo volvió a adornar su cara, lo que a Naruto le pareció gracioso y hermoso a la vez

-Gracias Hinata-chan-embozo Naruto, la herida volvió a punzarle -Auch! Auch, esos dos se han pasado, no tenían que golpearme tan fuerte

-Bueno es que no les gusto que los hayas visto en una situación tan comprometedora

-Pero de que se quejan ya son novios ellos también, es más, llevan , llevan 2 semanas más que nosotros-sobando aun su mejilla

-Oye Naruto-kun aun falta camino para llegar a la posada de la que nos hablo Tsunade-sama, por que llevamos mucho tiempo recorriendo este camino

-No lo se, le preguntare a Sakura-chan, (espero que no me vuelva a golpear)-se levanto y miro a la pelirosa que estaba a un costado de su asiento, con la vista desviada -(Sakura-chan evitándose ver con Sasuke-teme, mmm, algo digno de verse, jeje,) Sakura-chan aun falta mucho camino-cuestiono el rubio sacando a su compañera de sus pensamientos

Sakura voltio a ver a Naruto, su rostro mostraba mas tranquilidad-Pues creo que pasando esa montaña estaremos mas cerca de la posada, (Espero que me responda) o no Sasuke-kun-miro al Uchiha que según veía por la ventana sacándolo de si mismo también Naruto también lo miro esperando que contestara

-Si, después de pasar esa montaña tendremos que bajar del autobús y caminar media hora hasta ver la residencia sobre una pequeña loma-pausa-eso fue como explico Hokage-sama-explico

-Ya veo, entonces le diré a Hinata-chan que se aliste-regreso al asiento de atrás

10 Minutos después el Autobús se detuvo para que los 4 Shinobis de 18 años se dirigieran a pie a su destino, tenían sus maletas a un lado de ellos y cargándolas comenzaron la travesía.

Era un camino en medio de un bosque de árboles de frondosas ramas cubiertas de nieve cristalina que ayudaban con su sombra a los jóvenes de alguna manera para no tener frió del invierno que inundaba al país del fuego. Cada uno admiraba el paisaje que se los rodeaba mientras avanzaban en el camino, además de ver uno que otro animal que transitaba entre los arbustos, pero a pesar de que sabían que ese lugar era un bosque no querían arriesgarse y estaban atentos por si algún shinobi quisiera atacarlos viéndolos desprevenidos, después de todo la nieve era bien sabido que se usaba como camuflaje para Shinobis, aunque no tenían sus protectores de la Hoja a la vista, aun así cualquier ninja entrenado en lo que cabe sabría que eran Shinobis de Konoha, por la misma razón habían traído sus armas: Shurikens, kunais , Sasuke traía envuelta su espada Kusanagi a un lado de su mochila, aun así confiaban también en sus habilidades tanto ninjas como físicas, y es que no habría oponente que representara un desafió ya que contaban también con las dos líneas sucesorias mas poderosas de Konoha, el Byakugan y el Sharingan. Aun así eran prevenidos. Así siguieron hasta que divisaron una gran mansión que se alzaba en una loma.

La residencia estaba construida de madera de Pino de las montañas, cubierta por una capa de hielo, cerca de los jardines que la bordeaban que también tenían ese color blanco pálido, salía vapor por uno de los costados de los jardines dando a entender que contaba con un sistema de aguas termales, todo custodiado por un gran portón que parecía mas bien un frente potente y con la nieve que lo cubría se veía como un castillo antiguo de cristal helado.

-Wow, todo esto se ve impresionante-comento Naruto admirando la entrada a la gran casa

-Si es inmenso, casi como la mansión del clan- comento Hinata

-De veras Hinata-chan, tu casa es tan grande?

-Si más o menos-respondió algo avergonzado

-Todas las casas principales de clanes de Konoha tienen este tamaño-comento Sasuke, eso representaba acordarse de la inmensidad de la villa en donde había habitado el clan Uchiha, sus ojos se mostraron tristes, Sakura noto ese cambio en el semblante del Uchiha, hacia mucho que se entero de la gran matanza Uchiha, y así que tomo el hombro de Sasuke para darle una especie de apoyo

-Vamos a entrar Sasuke-kun?

-Hai

Llegaron a la recepción y dieron sus nombres con los que los había reservado Tsunade, y cuando fueron localizados en el registro les dieron los números de las habitaciones asignadas a cada uno , una para los chicos y otra para las chicas, las cuatro habitaciones estaban conectadas a un salón de descanso con un balcón que tenia un par de sillones a los lados para poder ver el hermoso jardín sen recubierto de nieve que estaba expuesto en la planta baja, además de la vista panorámica de las montañas que se alzaban en las lejanías y de un lago cercano a la posada el cual estaba rodeado del bosque blanco y frió.

Cada uno paso a su habitación y descargo su equipaje para poder pasar la semana de vacaciones lo mejor posible, una vez que terminaron se encontraron en el salón para poder discutir los planes que tenían, uno de ellos era deslizarse en tabla.

-Y que haremos primero?-cuestiono Naruto mirando a sus amigos que estaban sentados cada uno en un lado de la mesa cuadrada

-Pues propongo que vayamos a esquiar con la tabla-comento Sakura

-Sakura-chan sabes deslizarte por la nieve con ese tabla?

-jeje claro Naruto-contesto Sakura, trataba de aparentar que si sabia, aunque no fuera así

-Eso significa un no, verdad Sakura-comento Sasuke

-Sasuke-kun!, jaja, si es verdad nunca lo he intentado

-Pues yo .. Tampoco se como se hace -comento Hinata

-Pues entonces tendré que darles clases-exclamo con arrogancia Sasuke

-Ay si! No me digas que tu si sabes Sasuke-teme ¬_¬ -comento sospechosamente Naruto

-Por lo menos se lo básico Dobe, por que ni eso sabes tu -contraataco el Uchiha con un tono y mirada de burla

-Y donde aprendiste por que, que yo recuerde nunca fuimos en ninguna misión a las montañas nevadas ¬_¬

-Por ahí dobe

-Lo sabia! Haz estado engañando a Sakura-chan!

****-Usuratonkachi, leí una revista días anteriores al viaje de vacaciones

-Ah, pues explícate baka, por que haces que piense lo peor de ti!

Aun seguía la pelea cuando las dos Kunoichis se miraron

-Estos nunca cambiaran-exclamo resignada Sakura

-Si.. Naruto-kun y Sasuke-san siempre discuten

-Hinata-chan sígueme la corriente-susurro levemente Sakura, guiñándole un ojo a la Hyuuga, quien asintió a convertirse en su cómplice-Hay Hinata-chan has escuchado que los que se pelean a menudo es por que se quieren mucho

Ese comentario hizo que los Shinobi detuvieran un poco el tono de sus voces

-Si Sakura-chan he escuchado eso...-poniendo cara de sorpresa y algo asustada- eso quiere decir.. Que.. Naruto-kun y Sasuke-san...en realidad

-Eso me estoy temiendo Hina...-no pudo terminar la frase por que en ese instante la boca de la pelirosa fue tapada por la mano del Uchiha, el cual se acerco a la oreja de la chica y le susurro-que buen movimiento Sakura-sonrió prepotentemente, mientras la Haruno se sonrojaba por aquel tono que pudo catalogar como sensual?

-Hinata-chan-le toma de la mano Naruto- ni en mis peores pesadillas acabaría con Sasuke-soy-mejor-que-tu-Uchiha, además tú eres la única dueña de mi corazón

-Hai, lo se Naruto-kun, Sakura-chan y yo solo bromeábamos-explico la Hyuuga sonriendo debido a el comportamiento del Uzumaki

-Menos mal ^_^U

-Bueno como ya dejaron de discutir-comento la pelirosa- pues vayamos a esquiar en tabla, y que Sasuke-kun- tomándolo del brazo-nos enseñe-concluyo poniéndose de pie y saliendo con el Uchiha de la habitación

Naruto y Hinata solamente se quedaron mirando sorprendidos y divertidos en la forma en que sus amigos salieron, y mas que nada por la cara de "adonde me llevas" que puso Sasuke. Naruto se levanto primero e invito con su mano a ponerse de pie a Hinata y seguir a los susodichos para aprender a deslizarse por la nieve. La chica accedió y ya iban a salir de la habitación cuando, Sakura se asomo y exclamo

-Naruto, Hinata! Rápido!

-Ya vamos Sakura-chan!-respondieron a un sola voz los dos

**Continuara :33**

**Espero que les haya gustado y dejenme comentarios para mejorar**


	2. Chapter 2

Cap. 2 Lecciones de Nieve

Una vez que bajaron del salón, los cuatro se dirigieron cada uno a su habitación por su tabla y una que otra Shuriken por si acaso, nunca se sabía y más valía estar preparado por algún ataque . Se reunieron en la recepción con sus trajes de nieve, ya que la ropa que llevaban no era la adecuada, y así salieron cada uno: Hinata con unos pantalones blancos los cuales mostraban que eran de franela, mientras que encima era una chamarra negra con felpa blanca, debajo de su chamarra estaba una playera negra de lana, mientras Sakura llevaba una chamarra de color lila que resaltaba el rosa de su cabello y unos pantalones de lana de color lila que hacían juego, con una playera de color rojo Los chicos por su parte iban acorde, Naruto con unos pantalones de color negro, y su chaqueta naranja con un toque de negro en la parte de los hombros, por cuenta de Sasuke su estilo no cambiaba mucho iba vestido con pantalones y chaqueta negra, eso si en algo todos concordaban en que llevaban gafas para la nieve y sus tablas obvio.  
Una vez que vieron que estaban preparados salieron al exterior de la posada y caminaron hacia un espacio donde poder practicar en paz, ya que para su sorpresa había algunos turistas que estaban "jugando" como debería de ser en la nieve, y pues no saber como hacerlo los frustraba.  
Así en el lugar correcto, se dispusieron a practicar. Sasuke se deslizo en su tabla haciéndolo como siempre perfectamente, para rabia de Naruto y admiración de Sakura y también de Hinata, como era posible que con tan solo leer una revista pudiera hacerlo con tanta naturalidad?  
-ora, solo concentren el chakra como cuando escalamos un árbol, o caminamos sobre el agua, aplicándolo en la tabla y lo lograran—comento el Uchiha de manera altanera  
-Lo intentare ahora yo—dijo Sakura, concentrando chakra en sus pies y después tomando un poco de empuje y logro deslizarse perfectamente—lo logre!, Hinata-chan, Naruto, no es tan difícil—exclamo desde debajo de la pequeña loma de donde se había deslizado anteriormente  
-Naruto-kun, vas primero?—cuestiono algo nerviosa Hinata, tenia miedo de no hacerlo bien a la primera  
-a…-exclamo naruto nervioso , le preocupaba no hacerlo también como Sasuke, además de la rivalidad que tenia con este, le preocupaba quedar en ridículo ante Hinata, ya que sabia de antemano que no le salían las cosas a la primera, paso saliva—Si quieres Hinata-chan  
-Bueno es que yo quería…-jugando con sus dedos-.. Que me mostraras como lo haces… por que temo no hacerlo bien  
Naruto no podía creerlo Hinata estaba tan insegura como el, y con una sonrisa zorruna le dijo  
-Esta bien Hinata-chan—con confianza en si mismo, tenia que hacerlo bien, por que era el ejemplo para su querida Hyuuga y de él dependía que ella se sintiera con la seguridad también para realizar la maniobra. Así con su valentía característica y con todo el honor de ser el hijo del cuarto Hokage se lanzo por la loma, con la determinación en los ojos y logrando un desliz tan perfecto como el de Sasuke, se sintió feliz y orgulloso de si mismo, miro a sus amigos y con una sonrisa orgullosa dibujada alentó a Hinata  
-Hinata-chan, vamos es fácil aprender!  
La Hyuuga no quería echarse para atrás, tenia a la persona que mas admiraba y quería, animándola, y así sacando valor, de igual manera que en el examen Chunin, concentro su chakra y se comenzó a mover rápidamente por la loma helada, cerro los ojos por unos instantes, pero se recordó no ser una cobarde y los abrió justo a tiempo para ver los dos grandes urbes azules de Naruto felices por que estaba logrando un excelente trabajo, el sonrojo inundo las mejillas de Hinata. Una vez que la Hyuuga llego a la parte baja de la loma, se unió con sus demás amigos  
-Felicidades Hinata-chan!—exclamo Naruto abrazándola  
-Si lo hiciste muy bien!—comento Sakura  
-Para ser el primer intento estuvo bien —concluyo Sasuke  
Con estos halagos Hinata se sintió más segura de si misma  
-Muy bien todos lo logramos a la primera —comento Sasuke con las manos en los bolsillos—hasta el dobe— sonrió prepotentemente y con ironía característica del Uchiha, lo que excito a que Naruto quisiera golpearlo inmediatamente, pero fue detenido por Hinata  
-Bueno y que sigue Sasuke-kun?  
-Solamente practicar y pronto nos resbalaremos por la nieve con naturalidad  
-Muy bien!, Naruto, Hinata!, vamos a practicar en un lugar mas alto—exclamo entusiasmada Sakura  
Todos asintieron y durante las horas posteriores se dedicaron a seguir practicando, así rápidamente los 4 estaban listos para entrar en las ligas mayores con los expertos, lo que quedaba de la mañana se gasto en la practica . El medio día llego, y los shinobi's estaban algo cansados, así que regresaron al refugio para poderse relajar un poco, se sentaron en la sala recibidor de la mansión por un momento y pudieron apreciar que a la mansión estaban llegando un gran cantidad de personas para poderse hospedar  
-Si que es popular este mansión?- comento Hinata que estaba sentada en uno de los sillones de la sala al lado de Naruto, este tenia los brazos estirados en la superficie superior del mueble  
-es verdad, menos mal que Oba-chan nos reservo un lugar—comento Naruto  
-Si, tendremos que agradecerlo cuando regresemos, por haber echo la reservación y la idea de salir de vacaciones, ya lo necesitaba—dijo Sakura tendiéndose en el sillón  
-Ese trabajo de ninja medico en el hospital de Konoha debe ser muy agotador Sakura-chan, no se como aguantas tanto—comento Naruto, Sakura miro a Hinata y Naruto  
-Si es algo agotador pero es por el bien de la aldea  
-Pero.. Sakura-chan… también debes prestar atención a tu salud—insistía Hinata con preocupación  
Sakura se limito a sonreír.  
-Debes cuidar más de ti, hazlo por las personas que se preocupan ese trabajo de transferir chakra no es nada fácil—exclamo el Uchiha con seriedad, eso era un especie de mensaje de "me preocupo por ti Sakura"?  
Naruto y Hinata se quedaron estupefactos, esa faceta de Sasuke no la conocían, y eso que Naruto era el mejor amigo del Uchiha, durante 12 meses había vivido con él en la mansión Uchiha, para "cuidar" de que no se marchara de nuevo y probarle a Tsunade que Sasuke no era un peligro para la aldea .  
Al ver a sus amigos mirarlo raro y a Sakura igual de sorprendida y ruborizada, y eso que no estaba sentado a un lado de ella, como Naruto estaba con Hinata , analizo lo que había dicho y se sorprendió pero era demasiado tarde, sin darse cuenta esas palabras de preocupación salieron "Dios sabe de donde", tosió levemente y desvió su mirada a la ventana mas cercana.  
Ahora si que nadie sabia como cortar la situación incomoda que se había formado, estaba mas que comprobado que Sasuke no diría una palabra mas durante un buen rato, no quería que Naruto lo cuestionara y le jugara una mala broma después, así que Hinata y Sakura estaban viéndose una a la otra y esperar a que alguna de ellas comentara algo. Naruto por su parte también se limitaba a ver la ventana y debes en cuando a Hinata y a sonreír por el nerviosismo, pero al final la Hyuuga comento temerosa  
-A…no..Naruto-kun  
El Uzumaki miro a la joven de ojos perlados  
-Que pasa Hinata-chan?  
-Bueno—jugando con sus dedos—yo…yo—estaba apenada  
-Dime Hinata-chan—la tomo por el hombro para darle confianza con una mirada muy dulce—dime que sucede?  
-Bueno es que después.. de.. mucha.. practica, me ha dado un poco de hambre—en ese momento el estomago de Naruto se escucho gruñir en señal de que estaba hambriento también  
-Vaya parece que tengo también un poco de hambre—pausa, mira a Sasuke y Sakura—Oigan no tienen hambre ustedes también ¿?  
-Yo si un poco—murmuro Sakura algo sonrojada  
-Y tu teme?, tienes hambre—volvió a preguntar Naruto al no obtener respuesta anteriormente  
El uchiha lo miro de reojo, y no contesto, se encontraba demasiado avergonzado aun por su comentario que no hablaría en ese momento, y es que cada vez que centraba su mirada en la pelirosa se ruborizaba y esa sensación era algo que su orgullo Uchiha no estaba dispuesto a tolerar.  
-Bueno al no obtener respuesta de parte del Baka—comento Naruto—entonces—se acerco al pelinegro y estando frente a frente, le susurro—Baka no te pongas en ese plan quieres?, se que te sientes aun avergonzado, pero…  
-Usuratonkachi, quien te ha dicho que estoy avergonzado  
Naruto le dirigió una mirada de "estas viendo a quien tratas de engañar?, a tu mejor amigo"  
Suspiro de resignación—vamos Sasuke, deja a un lado tu orgullo Uchiha y olvida lo que paso  
Sasuke se paro – andando vamos a comer  
Naruto lo miro de reojo "bueno al menos lo convencí"—pensó

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado!, aunque haya estado algo cortito?, ire actualizando si puedo cada dia!, en los proximos cap algo de Naruhina y Sasusaku...mm.. bueno solo adelantare que Sasuke tendra que darse cuenta de algunas cosillas**


End file.
